disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Falls
Night Falls is a song featured in Descendants 3. It's sung by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, and Dylan Playfair. Lyrics Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. We can counter their attack, hit them 'til the armor cracks. 1: China Anne McClain, Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson This could get a little sticky, Handling this battle could be tricky, but I know the best way. Fall back let me lead, you fall in line, and we'll bring them to their knees. Swords in the air if you're with me, They got us out numbered one to fifty. The victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy. You take the left and the rest of you can follow me (uh uh). This is my crew Well this is my squad This is my turf Oh my gosh, look guys, We've got bigger fish to fry. Put your differences aside, 'Cause right now we're on the same side. All Until the night falls, everyone we'll stay together 'til the battle is done. Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. We can counter their attack, Hit them 'til the armor cracks. Until the night falls, we're aligned, it doesn't mean that we're on the same side. Watch your back, watch your back Watch your back, watch your back. Hit them hard and hit them fast, they're too heavy to react. 2: Dove Cameron & China Anne McClain This situation's getting kind of heavy, Hold your weapons tight keep them steady. 'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive, I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side. All my soldiers stand if you're ready, We can cut them up like a confetti. We'll hit them from the front, you counter from behind, And don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line. All, Dove Cameron This is an all out war, they got us out numbered, The way the swords crash is the sound of the thunder. And we are not going under, we will never run for cover, We battle for the victory and ride for each other. All Until the night falls everyone, we'll stay together 'til the battle is done Back to back, back to back Back to back, back to back. We can counter their attack, Hit them 'til the armor cracks. Until the night falls, we're aligned, It doesn't mean that we're on the same side. Back to back, back to back, Back to back, back to back. Hit them hard and hit them fast, they're too heavy to react. 3: All (Hahahaha) Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahh Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh Until the night falls, you can trust, I'm gonna help you in this battle because. I got your back, got your back, got your back, got your back. All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black. Videos Music videos Night Falls (From "Descendants 3") Night Falls ⚔️ Lyric Video Descendants 3 Other videos Night Falls Dance Tutorial �� Descendants 3 Category:2019 Category:Descendants Cast Category:Descendants songs Category:Songs